


Cream

by glitterburn (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1slash Secret Santa 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wants to make a snowy cake for Christmas. Nelson has other ideas. Total fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

Nico studied the ingredients marshalled upon the kitchen bench and glanced at the recipe again. He liked to get everything ready before he started working on a dish, and even though this recipe looked to be pretty straightforward, he'd often found that the simplest things were the ones most likely to go wrong.

For example, bread—now that looked easy. Flour, yeast, salt, water, punch it a few times and put it in the oven... and yet he'd lost count of the number of times he'd pulled out the baking tray and found a solid, inedible lump as the end result. It was the same with everything else in life. His career had started off looking easy—son of a world champion, a golden boy, a sponsor's dream, quick and eager... and then he'd stopped being brilliant and was just _there_ , neither good nor bad. And then, just as he'd thought that next year with Mercedes would be the making of him, along came the all-too-strong possibility of Michael Schumacher racing as his teammate.

It was a pain in the ass, really. Nico glowered at the foodstuffs and clattered a saucepan onto the hob. He opened a pack of chestnuts and dumped them into the pan, then measured milk, vanilla extract, and rum into the chestnuts and stirred it around. The flame popped into life when he flicked on the gas, and he lowered the temperature to a simmer.

"Morning." Nelson wandered into the kitchen, barefoot and tousle-haired. He yawned as he padded over to the coffee machine, sloshed the coffee around the glass jug experimentally, then poured himself a drink.

"It's probably cold," Nico said.

"I can drink it cold." Nelson leaned against the bench, his toes curling on the marble tiled floor. He wore a pair of clinging black boxer-briefs and a blue t-shirt worn soft and faded by repeated washings. Seeing the direction of Nico's gaze, he pulled at the hem of the t-shirt. "Do you mind me wearing this?"

"No. It suits you." Nico smiled, thinking that Nelson looked ridiculously hot for someone who'd just woken up. "You want fresh coffee? I can make fresh coffee. Just give me a minute and—"

"Hey." Nelson put down his cup and pressed a slow, open-mouthed kiss on Nico. When he pulled back, Nelson said, "Don't stress. It's only coffee."

Nico licked his lips, tasting both Nelson and the coffee. "Mm."

"What are you making?" Nelson peered into the pan. "Ooh, brown mush, my favourite!"

"Heathen." Nico nudged him out of the way and stirred the mixture in the pan. "These are chestnuts. I'm making Mont Blanc."

"Mont Blanc?" Nelson sounded puzzled.

"How often do you see snow in Monaco?" Nico used a wooden spoon to squish some of the chestnuts into a gooey paste. "That was a rhetorical question, by the way. We almost never get snow here—especially not the thick white flurries that stick to everything and drift and look so Christmassy. So I'm making a snowy cake—and Mont Blanc is the snowiest, showiest cake I can think of."

Nelson looked at the remaining ingredients. "What is the snow made from?"

"Cream and meringues." Nico turned down the gas and lifted the pan from the hob. "You could make yourself useful and whisk the cream."

"Um..." Nelson looked dubious.

"Oh, come on, Nels! It's not exactly difficult to whisk cream." Nico scraped the chestnut goo into a food mill and pushed it through to puree it, then returned it to the pan and added sugar and another splash of rum before putting it back onto the heat. He pointed to a cupboard with his foot. "I won't even ask you to show off your muscles whisking by hand. There's an electric whisk in there."

Nelson found the whisk, plugged it in, then took the cream from the bench and poured it into a bowl. After examining the speeds on the whisk, he opted for the fastest and yelped when the cream spattered up the side of the bowl onto the t-shirt and his chin.

"Not so fast!" Nico switched off the gas and shoved the chestnut mixture aside to let it cool, then went to rescue Nelson. He looped an arm around Nelson's waist and rested his chin on Nelson's shoulder. "Okay, start again. Slowly."

"I hate going slow," Nelson grumbled as the whisk whirred beneath his hand. "And I have cream on my face."

Nico chuckled. "I'll clean it for you." He turned off the whisk and balanced it in the bowl, then turned Nelson and looked at him. He did indeed have cream on his face—a few dots of it flecking his cheeks and a longer stripe that ran down his chin. It looked sexy-dirty, and Nico felt his cock twitch as he imagined a different sort of cream covering Nelson's face.

"Come here," Nico murmured, hooking a finger in the neck of the t-shirt. He pulled Nelson close and licked at the dots of cream, dabbing with the tip of his tongue. Then he licked at the creamy stripe on Nelson's chin, using the flat of his tongue, enjoying the slight rough prickle of Nelson's stubble.

Nelson made a hungry noise, half sigh, half groan, and tipped back his head, inviting a kiss. He licked his lips, pouting slightly, his mouth ripe with eagerness.

Nico tried to remind himself of his cake-making project, but his resolve was slipping away with each passing second. His efforts at restraining his desires weren't helped by the way Nelson pressed against him. The boxer-briefs and t-shirt concealed very little, and Nico could feel Nelson's growing erection warm and hard against his thigh.

With a growl, Nico stepped back from the bench, tugging Nelson with him. It was a mere couple of steps to the living room, but it seemed Nelson didn't even want to go that far.

"Here," he said, stopping on a brightly-coloured mat placed on the kitchen floor. His eyes shone with mischief. "Let's do it here."

Nico hesitated only a moment, then he grinned and pushed Nelson down onto the mat. "You're the one who'll get sore knees."

"Oh, yeah?" Nelson gave him a challenging look and dragged him down. They sprawled together on the mat, then Nelson grabbed him, rolling Nico over. "Got you," Nelson said, and kissed him.

Nico revelled in the attention, amused and aroused by Nelson's hungry act of dominance. Nico refused to submit, taking charge of the embrace, using his lips and tongue to force Nelson to surrender. While Nelson remained on top of him, Nico ran his hands down his lover's back, over the soft cotton t-shirt, lifting the hem to trace the tawny skin beneath. He tugged at the garment, sliding his hands underneath and around, lightly tickling his nails against the taut flesh.

Nelson broke the kiss, gasping in response. He straddled Nico's thigh and ground down, his hips rocking, pressing his erection against him. Nico growled again, shifting his body so he could align their cocks, rubbing them together through layers of restrictive denim and cotton.

It was time for him to take charge again. Nico rolled sideways, taking Nelson with him, and pinned his lover to the floor. Nelson stared up at him, his lips parted, his eyes glittering. His skin was flushed with desire, his body warm to the touch. Nico thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful, so wanton.

He sat astride Nelson, feeling his lover arch up to rub against him shamelessly. Nico traced his hand over Nelson's face, a gentle caress from his mussed hair to his mouth. Nelson kissed Nico's fingertips, closing his eyes as he drew each finger deeper into his mouth and moaning at the sensation. In response, Nico thrust down with his hips, wishing that Nelson was sucking his cock and not his fingers. He leaned down and mouthed at the heat of Nelson's neck, nipping at the skin, and felt his lover move restlessly beneath him.

Nico swung himself upright and tore off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. Nelson murmured something incoherent and dragged him back down on top of him, his fingers tight on Nico's hips. A moment later, Nelson slid his hands beneath the waistband of Nico's jeans, his fingers splaying possessively around his arse, his nails digging into muscled flesh.

"Undress me," Nico murmured against his mouth.

He felt Nelson blush, the heat of his skin intensifying at the command. Then Nelson slipped his hands to the front of his jeans and unfastened them before shoving the well-worn denim down to his thighs.

Nico chuckled and changed position long enough to squirm out of the rest of his clothes. Nelson imitated him, pulling off the t-shirt and yanking down his boxer-briefs. They came back together again, warm flesh on heated skin, and Nico rubbed his cock against Nelson's erection, both of them hard and hot, throbbing with need, their cocks jolting and grinding against one another.

Nelson gasped, his head going back to reveal his throat. Nico licked across it, nibbled at the tender skin until Nelson twisted beneath him, hips jerking frantically. Nico slid a hand over Nelson's body and grasped his cock. He squeezed, stroking it up and down a few times and watching his lover moan and undulate in response. Then he lowered his head and kissed Nelson's chest, circling a nipple with his tongue. He bit down playfully, his teeth grazing the nub of sensitive flesh.

"Nico!" Nelson struggled beneath him, the cry soft and desperate. He writhed, lifting his legs to get closer, holding tight.

Nico kissed a path down Nelson's body and took his cock in his mouth.

"God, yes," Nelson gasped, catching at Nico's hair and holding him close. "Yes. Suck me."

Nico sucked deeply, enjoying the clean taste of his lover's cock, the liquid-salt flavour of his pre-cum. Nelson's thighs spread wider for him. Nico turned his head and pressed a kiss to one leg, then licked down to his balls. He nuzzled at them, feeling their warmth and tightness, before nudging lower.

He explored with his tongue, breathing in the musky scent of Nelson's aroused body, tasting his sweat. He traced through curls of hair to the smooth patch of skin just behind his balls, and repeatedly flicked his tongue across it.

Nelson jerked up from the floor, crying out in astonished ecstasy.

Nico smiled, using Nelson's sudden movement to tip him backwards so his arse lifted high into the air. He put one hand on the back of Nelson's thighs to hold him in place, and with the other, he pulled his buttocks apart and let his tongue trace down the seam.

A desperate, helpless groan broke from Nelson's lips, followed by a series of muted, incoherent noises that sounded like a mixture of denial and encouragement.

Nico made a noise in response, a deep, hungry growl. He wanted Nelson, wanted to take him and fuck him so hard that orgasm would be an obliteration of their senses. His control was slipping away from him again, his lust spurred on by the sound and touch and taste of his lover.

His cock ached, the head wet with need, his balls throbbing. He pushed his tongue against Nelson's anus, circling it, licking across it, making him wet and ready. Gently, insistently, he pressed the tip of his tongue to the tight hole until Nelson relaxed and opened to him.

Nico slid his tongue inside, fucking him with it, his hands now gripping Nelson's thighs and holding them apart. Nelson writhed, his movements languorous and erotic, his cries soft and breathy. He was ready. Nico pulled back, his breathing harsh, and let his fingers take the place of his tongue. Nelson pushed up to meet him, welcoming the intrusion into his body with a groan.

Nico looked at him. Nelson bit hard into the soft pout of his lower lip, his eyes shut tight and his hands clenched into fists, gripping the edges of the mat. Nico let instinct rule him. Abandoning any thought of control, he positioned himself between his lover's thighs and curved his hands beneath his arse, lifting Nelson higher and opening him wider.

Nelson cried out, a strangled whimper of desperation.

In response, Nico thrust inside him. He kissed Nelson, swallowing his next cry, and then he buried his face against Nelson's neck as the urge to rut overwhelmed him. He gave in to it, his hips slamming hard against his lover's upturned arse, every thrust forcing the breath from them.

Nelson tightened his muscles, making Nico gasp at the intensity of the pleasure that shot through him. It sparked along his spine, as sharp as a whip-crack and as deep as a cut from a knife: deep, fiery pleasure that made him shiver. He opened his mouth and tasted Nelson's skin, slick with sweat, kissing it, sucking and biting.

He wanted to go deeper. Nelson clung to him, out of his mind with delirious pleasure, his cries frantic as the pleasure swept him away. Nico moved faster, harder, feeling Nelson's legs lifting higher, their limbs tangling as they strained together, both working towards orgasm.

Nico could no longer tell where his body ended and where Nelson's began. All he knew was the relentless drive inside a hot, sweet, tight body and the hammering sound of his pulse. He bit down on Nelson's shoulder as he felt his climax approach.

Nelson cried aloud beneath him, and Nico gasped. "Yes, Nels—come for me, come now…"

He felt wet seed splash across his belly and chest. Nelson tensed, still crying out, his orgasm shaking his body. Nico felt the heat rise inside him, felt his balls tighten, and then came the moment of oblivion, pleasure scorching through him as he came deep inside Nelson.

Nico slumped on top of him, panting for breath, his head spinning with the force of his orgasm. He lay still, eyes closed, until he felt Nelson move slightly beneath him.

Nico mumbled an apology for squashing him and moved aside. Immediately he missed their contact and pulled Nelson back into his arms again. They lay tangled together for what seemed like a long time, the sweat drying on their bodies as their breathing returned to normal.

Finally Nelson chuckled. "I'm going to help you out in the kitchen again if it makes you that horny."

Nico snorted and rolled onto his side. "Don't blame me. If you hadn't got cream all over your face, we'd have finished the Mont Blanc by now."

"Oh, so the cream gave you ideas, did it?" Nelson raised his eyebrows and gave Nico a dirty grin. "How important is it to make this Mont Blanc, anyway?"

"I..." Nico paused, looking at Nelson's wicked expression. "I suppose I could always go out later and buy more cream if you had other plans for it..."

Nelson jumped up from the mat and grabbed the bowl of soft-whipped cream, dipping his finger into it, his dirty grin becoming wider and filthier with each passing second. "Lie down," he said, smearing the cream over Nico's chest. "I have a new recipe I want to try. I think you'll love it."


End file.
